Colección de Drables de Touya&Tomoyo
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Pequeña colección de drables de la pareja Touya & Tomoyo.
1. Calor

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

_**Calor**_

¿Por qué tuvo que llegar el verano? Esa estación del año no le era agradable para Touya Kinomoto, puesto que casi le cambiaba el genio por completo y su humor se vuelve algo insoportable. Detesta el calor, aunque el otro no tanto. ¿Por qué se dijo casi? Porque sólo había una persona que provocaba que todo lo malo que le traía esa estación, se vaya por obra de magia. Su dulce y adorable novia. De tan sólo pensar en ella, su día cambia, él cambia.

Sus ojos amatistas que reflejan lo que ella es: alegre, directa, sincera, paz, serenidad, un sin fin de cualidades que si siguen siendo enumeradas, no se terminaría nunca. Aún recordaba cómo fue que se inicio todo, cuando pensó que su padre y hermana no aceptarían esa relación. ¿Razones? Algunas. Entre esas, que su hermana y ella eran mejores amigas, si ellos fracasaban en su relación, también se vería afectada la de ambas, eso no lo permitiría él. No quería ver a ninguna de las dos sufrir. Las dos son importantes para Touya.

Se equivoco. Mucho.

Otra que dio la sorpresa fue Sonomi, madre de Tomoyo. Aunque al principio se mostro reacia por la diferencia de edades, después se mostraba tranquila y hasta sonreía cuando Kinomoto la iba a visitar. La señora Daidouji conocía a su hija y sabía que las decisiones que toma son en base a su buen juicio, buscando lo mejor para ella. Sólo pedía que su princesa fuese feliz, nada más.

Un tiempo después, Sakura apareció con su prometido. Él se opuso inmediatamente, pero una conversación seria con su hermana, su padre, Shaoran, accedió. Sin embargo, fue cuando hablo con su novia, ya para en ese entonces tenían una relación de pareja, comprendió que debía aceptar al prometido de esta, por el bien de todos. Sakura ya estaba grande y tenía derecho hacer de su vida. Ahora ambos tienen un trato de respeto y cordialidad, de ahí no pasan.

—Touya. Hermano —gritaron Tomoyo y Sakura que venía del mar, despertándolo de sus recuerdos. Habían estado en el mar.

—Amor. Monstruo —saludo a su novia y molesto a su hermana.

Aunque Sakura ni caso le hizo, porque enseguida se lanzo a los brazos de su novio. Touya gruño, Tomoyo sonrió. Se encontraban en la playa disfrutando de las vacaciones, y era en esos momentos que adoraba el verano, y con ello el calor, pues ver a su novia con ese bikini azul y violeta, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, provocaba que a él se le subiera la temperatura corporal. Aunque con ello, también crecían los celos.

Miro a Tomoyo a los ojos y vio que estos brillaban intensamente. ¡Al diablo! Su hermana y su futuro –no bienvenido- cuñado podrían esperar. Ahora tenía un calor que apagar, que de seguro eso se encargaría de hacerlo su adorable novia. Cogió de la mano de ella y se la llevo al hotel donde se hospedaban. Ya después volvería a sus preocupaciones diarias.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Este es el primer drable que hago de esta pareja: Touya y Tomoyo. Cabe decir que no me gusta mucho, pero es bueno variar de en vez en cuando un poco las parejas. Espero que les guste, pues lo hice con mucho cariño ^^

Cuídense y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	2. Dolor

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Dolor_**

El cielo le demostraba como se sentía. La acompañaba en esos momentos tan difíciles que estaba atravesando, y lo hacía con una pequeña lluvia. Tenía los sentimientos acumulados que no sabría como describirlos. El cielo no sólo la acompañaba, sino también sus amigos y familiares. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar tantas cosas bonitas vividas por ambos, incluso hasta le dio el mejor regalo de su vida: su hijo. Ahora, ahí parada miraba como, el que había sido su amigo, compañero, novio, amante, esposo, era enterrado bajo cinco metros de tierra.

Sintió unos brazos cálidos alrededor de ella, y miro de donde provenían. Ahí estaba su mejor amiga y cuñada, Sakura Li, antes Kinomoto, acompañándola, consolándola y uniendo su dolor con el de ella, Tomoyo Kinomoto, antes Daidouji. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Después de varios minutos, Shaoran abrazaba a Tomoyo y le decía palabras de aliento, mientras cuidaba de ella. Su esposa se lo pidió de favor mientras ella revisaba a sus dos hijos y al bebé de su hermano con Tomoyo.

Primero fue su madre, Sonomi, quien murió años atrás. Era comprensible por la edad y la enfermedad grave que tenía, pero ¿Touya? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir así? Extrañaría su risa, sus celos, su forma de hacer el amor, su sobreprotección, todo lo echaría de menos. Ahora era él que se iba y la dejaba sola. Tendría que sacar fuerzas por y para su hijo, quien es actualmente su motor de vida.

—El bebé duerme tranquilamente, Tomoyo —le dijo Sakura.

—Gracias, Sakura. No sé qué haría sin ti.

La señora Li sólo sonrió con ternura y tristeza. Sabía cómo se sentía, pues ella también estaba mal, era su hermano y lo quería mucho. Tenía cierta preocupación por dejarla sola, pero su padre se quedaría con ella cuidándola el tiempo que sea necesario. En esos momentos estaba en la cocina preparando el té.

—La vendré a visitar más seguido, así les haré compañía.

—Me parece lo mejor. Así traes a los niños para que estén con su primito y su abuelo — le contesto Shaoran ante los pensamientos de su esposa. Sakura sonrió con cariño.

La noche cayó y con ello llegó la luna, la paz y la tranquilidad a la casa de la joven viuda Kinomoto. Sabía que el dolor no se iría de un momento a otro, pero con la ayuda de sus seres queridos y de su único hijo, saldría adelante. Por el momento se retira a dormir junto a su bebé, mientras contempla el cielo estrellado, que aún la acompaña.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Otra vez con Touya y Tomoyo. Esta vez puse un poco de drama/hurt/confort, sé que me matarán algunas fans de esta pareja por haber matado a Touya, pero la idea central ya estaba escrita y así era como tenía que ser. Lo lamento de verdad, espero que les guste. Pienso que no me quedo tan bien, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo, ya que esta pareja - lo dije en el drable anterior- no es mi favorita y me cuesta escribirla ^^'

Cuídense y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	3. Límite

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Límite_**

El lugar no era apropiado para lo que estaban haciendo, ni eso era lo más saludable para los dos, pero no podían evitarlo. El sentimiento de ambos era demasiado fuerte, sin embargo, sabían que ese amor les era prohibido, nadie los aceptaría ni tendrían perdón.

—Detente… ¡Touya! —él no hacía caso, continuaba.

Touya volvió a capturar los labios de ella, besándola más apasionadamente y su manos que estaban en la cintura, empezaron a cobrar vida acariciándola suavemente, mientras Tomoyo se agarraba da la solapa de la camisa de él y se sostenía en la pared. Como agradecía que estuviese ahí, porque sino… mejor no imaginarse lo que podría haber sucedido. Si las paredes hablaran, esa ya hubiera realizado un libro con lujos de detalles.

—Esto no está bien. Para por… ¡Touya!

Tomoyo trataba de ser la razonable de los dos, detener aquella locura que se está saliendo de control, pero las acaricias de él y sus besos no se lo permitían. La necesitaba. Se necesitaban.

—Quiero hacerte el amor, Tomoyo —le dijo con voz ronca y con la mirada llena de deseo.

—Sabes que no podemos. Somos primos hermanos y nadie aceptaría esto. Además, tú te casarás dentro de poco. Dejemos las cosas así, por el bien de los dos.

Se miraron con amor y resignación. Nuevamente ella tenía razón. ¿Qué diría Sakura? ¿Aceptaría Sonomi aquello? Y otras preguntas más estaban en su cabeza martirizándolo. Cuando se dio cuenta, Tomoyo ya no estaba entre él y la pared. Se había ido. Habían jugado con fuego y de milagro no salieron quemados. Tenía que dejarla ir, después de todo, él se casaba en un par de días con Kaho, y ella ya tiene a su prometido, Eriol Hiragizawa.

Suspiro.

—Maldición, ¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué?

Lo mejor que podía hacer es ir a tomarse una ducha de agua helada y empezar a evitar a Tomoyo. Dolía bastante, pero es lo mejor. En fin, ya es hora de poner fin a esa historia, aunque ella ya lo hizo, poniendo un límite.

Si ellos tan sólo no fuesen…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Tercer drable de esta pareja. Aquí puse un poco de drama/drama, y sé que me matarán algunas fans de esta pareja por haberlos dejado separados, pero les prometo que en el siguiente drable les compensare mucho y tendrán una sorpresita.

Hay todavía culturas que no aceptan esa relación de primos-hermanos, y bueno, la idea es que era un amor imposible de llegar o de tener, dependiendo como se lo mire. Musa así lo quiso, y yo tuve que complacerla. Espero que les guste.

Cuídense y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	4. Rosas

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Rosas_**

De todas las cosas que podían suceder, pelearse con su prometida a dos días de su aniversario, no estaba dentro de sus planes. Ah, a eso sumarle que él no es un hombre _cariñoso,_ por decirlo así. Su genio empeoraba. Y todo empezó porque él, un hombre celoso, posesivo, y muy trabajador, no le había contestado el celular, que por cierto, se le había quedado en casa. Cuando él regreso, su linda mujercita empezó a preguntarle que porque dejó su teléfono móvil, cuando era muy cuidadoso con eso.

_¿Celosa?_

Eso era nuevo.

_Tomoyo está celosa._

Y bueno, como a Touya tuvo la grata idea de no decirle nada ni dar razones, las cosas se pusieron negras y lo echo de casa. Y él que había llegado temprano para estar con un rato con ella. Y ahora estaba en el centro comercial, viendo que darle para hacer las paces con ella. No le gustaba estar así con la mujer que ama. Si su hermana se entera, lo mata, eso es seguro.

_¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan complicadas, neuróticas y celosas sin razón aparente?_

Esa es una pregunta sin respuesta.

_Será que protegen como fieras lo que es suyo._

Y todo por… mejor olvidar. Suspiró. Ya que no podía hacer nada más, se fue al centro comercial a ver que le compraba para bajar el humor de su novia. Miraba cada local y no encontraba nada. Volvió a mirar y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Oh, sí. Dios me quiere. Mucho.

Eso era perfecto para una reconciliación segura.

_Ni creas que por una noche de sexo salvaje te perdonare lo que has hecho, Touya Kinomoto._

Maldita conciencia, tuvo que hacerle acuerdo de esas palabras. Adiós a babydoll y a reconciliación segura. Ahora sí, su humor estaba por los cielos, sólo faltaría encontrarse con la persona que más detesta. Su futuro cuñado.

Y hablando de rey de Roma…

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana, mocoso? —arrastro las palabras, después de verlo comprar un ramo de rosas.

—Nada, Kinomoto.

—No te creo. De seguro…

—Mira. Yo no necesito pelearme con Sakura para darle rosas o flores. A mí me nace hacerlo en cualquier momento. Además, sólo ella conoce este lado mío, nadie más.

Las miradas de ambos chocaban, era una batalla campal en la cual ninguno de los dos quería perder. Sin embargo, Shaoran ya sabiendo que algo pasaba, se animo a dar el primer paso.

—Escucha Kinomoto. Debería darle un ramo de rosas a Tomoyo, o tratar de ser más gentil y cariñoso. Sólo ella conocerá ese lado tuyo, nadie más. Pero si sigues así, la vas a perder.

—¿Cómo tú…? —Touya se mostraba receloso de las palabras de su futuro cuñado.

—Tomoyo es una gran amiga mía, y la mejor amiga de tu hermana. Saca tú las conclusiones de lo que yo sé.

Dicho esto, Li tomo su ramo de rosas y se marcho dejando a Touya solo. Tal vez no sería mala idea de escuchar el consejo de ese _mocoso._

Siete en punto de la noche, y su querido prometido no aparece. No negaría que le preocupaba, pero en el fondo estaba mejor sin él. A veces los celos y la sobreprotección, pero sobre todo, su falta de demostración de afecto para con ella, la llevaba a replantearse la idea de seguir a su lado. Escucho la puerta abrirse, pero no cerrarse. Salió a ver que era, temiendo lo peor, para encontrarse con su Touya con un ramo de flores Sakura.

_Podrás ser un macho posesivo y para nada demostrativo, pero en el fondo tienes un gran corazón. Por eso te amo._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aquí les traigo el cuarto drable de esta pareja, que sé que a muchos les gusta. Esta vez quise hacer entre algo de drama, con humor y demostrar esa pequeña batalla de sexos. ¿Por qué los hombres son de esa manera? ¿Por qué las mujeres actúan así? Y bueno, espero poder haber saciado de alguna manera sus interrogantes. Este 2011 espero que sea un año de éxitos para ustedes y espero les agrade este drabble.

Cuídense y nos leemos en mis otras historias.

Bye.


	5. Venganza

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Venganza_**

El departamento estaba oscuro y silencioso, demasiado para su gusto y eso no le agradaba para nada. Pueda ser que su novia se esté dando una ducha, o este con Sakura. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué su linda enamorada tiene que consentir tanto a ese monstruo? Y lo peor, es que sabía que a él no le agradaba para nada la relación que tenía su pequeña hermana con ese mocoso chino, y eso lo sabía _ella._

Gruño molesto. Había revisado toda el departamento y no la encontraba, encima andaba muy distraído.

¡Demonios!

De seguro estaba con su hermana, consintiéndola en una relación que él, Touya Kinomoto, no aprobaba. Pero su padre y su novia no lo veían de la misma manera. Era su deber, como segundo hombre de la familia, velar y cuidar de su hermana menor y de su prometida, tal parece que no es necesario. Eso lo molesto más.

—Si sigues parado ahí, maldiciendo, te vas a perder de algunas cosas interesantes —la dulce voz de Tomoyo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, am… —cuando la vio, el corazón se le paro… _y también otra cosa._

La imagen de la amatista lo dejó sin palabras, sin reacción y con la boca seca. La joven heredera de la corporación Daidouji se encontraba vestida con un babydoll lila transparente que hacía juego con sus hermosos ojos amatistas, dejando volar la imaginación de su prometido. No supo en qué momento estaba sentado con su novia encima de él a horcajadas.

Se besaban con mucha pasión, las acarician se convirtieron en fuego queriendo más. Justo cuando Touya decidió profundizar más, su cuerpo se lo pedía, ella se levanto de golpe, empezando a caminar en dirección al baño. Antes de entrar se giro y le dijo:

—Lo lamento mucho, Touya. Quede en salir con Sakura, tú sabes, salida de chicas —le sonrió y le guiño el ojo de manera pícara.

—No puedes dejarme así, cariño —señalo su entrepierna y tenía una mirada llena de sufrimiento.

Daidouji sonrió angelicalmente y aquello no le dio buena espina.

—Date una ducha fría. De seguro se te pasa —cerró la puerta del baño, dejándolo con un problema… _parado._

¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Cómo no se le cruzo esa idea en la cabeza?

Ella, su novia, se estaba vengando dulcemente de él por haber hecho lo que hizo con Sakura, su padre, el mocoso y de ella misma. No debió haber criticado de la manera que hizo sobre la futura boda de su pequeña hermana. ¡Los había dejado en ridículo!

Suspiro. Eso jamás se lo perdonara. Que irónica es la vida, él resulto ser herido, su orgullo fue lastimado. Tomoyo es su debilidad y eso lo saben todos, ahora no sabe qué hacer para recuperar el perdón de ella.

¿Quién dijo que la venganza era dulce y se la come con el plato bien frío?

Kinomoto era testigo de ello, y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera puede devolverle con la misma moneda. Ella se salía con la suya, siempre.

Regla N° 1: Nunca hagas quedar en ridículo, peor herir los sentimientos de un monstruo. Puede tomar acciones perjudiciales para su integridad… _física y mental._

Regla N° 2: Tener siempre presente en no provocar a Tomoyo Daidouji. Puede ser muy mala no sólo con él, sino también con su… _amiguito. _Sin contar que saldría victoriosa, porque ella nunca, pero entiéndase la palabra "nunca", pierde.

De ahora en adelante tendría mucho cuidado, si es que desea salir vivo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aquí les traigo otro drabble más sobre esta pareja. Aunque en este vemos la forma en como Tomoyo Daidouji se venga de su novio. Touya tendrá que cuidarse, sino quiere recibir sus buenas _lecciones._

Dejen su review, para saber si les agrado o no.

Cuídense y nos leemos.

Bye.


	6. Partido

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Partido_**

No podía creer lo que había pasado. Había perdido el último partido y el más importante en su carrera. ¿Frustrante? Si. Mucho. Cualquiera que se le acercara, de seguro lo dejaría inconsciente; su humor estaba negro, muy negro. Sin embargo, él no tuvo la culpa de que el equipo perdiera, claro que no. Sólo falló el gol de la victoria estando cara a cara con el portero. Nada más.

Oh, si. Él era el goleador del equipo, ¡por Dios! ¿Cómo pudo fallar de esa manera? Lo que más le enojaba a todo esto, es que le había prometido a su novia anotarle el gol del triunfo y no lo hizo. Falló y de la peor manera. De seguro ella estaría enojada o resentida, o... Los pensamientos lo perturbaban y mucho. ¿Con que cara la vería en estos momentos? Y simplemente dejó que el agua de la ducha cayera sobre él.

En las gradas, Tomoyo conversaba con Sakura acerca de lo que sucedió en el encuentro. Se la veía preocupada de como se encontraría su prometido. Sabía cuán importante era ese encuentro para Touya, y que hayan perdido el campeonato de esa manera, de seguro lo ha de estar atormentando. Sakura se percato que su mejor amiga y futura cuñada no le estaba prestando la atención debida, trato de no hacerla sentir incomoda, pues entendía que estuviese preocupada por su hermano, ella también lo estaba.

Escucharon como les llamaba alguien y voltearon a ver que era Nakuru quien se les acercaba para saludarlas. En el rostro se le notaba que estaba entre triste, preocupada y alegre. Todos sabían de la relación entre Yukito y ella, y por lo que se veía, esos dos iban a terminar casándose. Botaban demasiada miel cuando andaban juntos. Las tres seguían conversando, de las últimas novedades mientras esperaban a sus respectivos novios.

Shaoran fue el primero en llegar saludando a las chicas y a su novia de manera muy cariñosa. A lo lejos pudieron ver que caminaban Yukito junto a Touya, el uno se lo notaba decaído, pero no perdía su sonrisa de optimismo; Kinomoto era otro cantar. Estaba apagado. Ni siquiera peleo con Shaoran cuando lo vio abrazando a su hermana.

Estaban los dos en el departamento. Él no decía ni una palabra, ella no sabía qué hacer para levantarle el ánimo, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea maravillosa. Aunque no era de su agrado, tal vez aquello lo...

Daidouji se sentó a horcajadas sobre Kinomoto, y empezó a darle besos húmedos entre el cuello y el rostro de él, mientras lo acariciaba. Como amaba a ese macho posesivo y celoso. Podía verlo de las mil maneras, pero jamás lo vería triste; eso le partía el corazón.

_Te amo. Eres todo para mí. Gane o pierda, siempre estás ahí, junto a mí._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Otro drabble más de esta pareja, espero sea de su agrado. Seguiría escribiendo, pero me encuentro un poco enferma, así que, creo que eso es todo por hoy. Ah, por cierto...

Dejen su review, para saber si les agrado o no.

Cuídense y nos leemos.

Bye.


End file.
